


Art: Sweetheart

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pining, Popularity, grumpy Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Harry. And Draco thinks he is such a showoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Sweetheart

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/79505/79505_original.jpg)


End file.
